1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a turn signal switch device having a manipulation lever that is manipulated so as to swing to a left-turn indicating position and a right-turn indicating position with a neutral position intervening between them, and more particularly to a turn signal switch device having a function that automatically returns the manipulation lever to the neutral position when a steering wheel is rotated in a direction reverse to the turn direction after the manipulation lever has been manipulated so as to swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A turn signal switch device assembled in the steering column of a vehicle switches the indication of a direction indicator of the vehicle from the neutral position to the left-turn indicating position or right-turn indicating position when a manipulation lever is swung.
When the manipulation lever attached to the turn signal switch device is swung from the neutral position to the left-turn indicating position or right-turn indicating position, the left-turn indicating lamp or right-turn indicating lamp can be made to blink.
A cancel cam member is attached to the steering column. The cancel cam member swings in synchronization with a rotation of a steering shaft. A cancel lever that engages the cancel cam is attached to the turn signal switch device. The cancel lever automatically returns the manipulation lever from the left-turn indicating position or right-turn indicating position to the neutral position.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-195103, for example, discloses this type of turn signal switch device, which has a function that automatically returns the manipulation lever to the neutral position.
In the turn signal switch device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-195103, the cancel lever is formed in a straight shape. Therefore, the cancel cam member has been assembled to the steering shaft so that the position of a cancel protrusion on the cancel cam member matches the position of the front end of the cancel lever. In this structure in which the cancel cam member is assembled to the steering shaft with the cancel cam member aligned to the front end of the cancel lever, another part can be assembled to the steering shaft only at a limited position. Therefore, there has been a problem in that the entire width of all parts attached to the steering column in its axial direction becomes large.